


Please

by somethingaboutallison



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Phone Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutallison/pseuds/somethingaboutallison
Summary: “Kat... Katya? Can I touch myself?” Trixie’s voice is weak and barely present through the phone line.“Yes,” Katya grins, “but you have to do it like I tell you.”
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the spirit of social distancing… here is some socially distant smut for you to enjoy 😊 Please leave comments! They truly do inspire me.

Like every night, Katya ends her evenings with a call to her girlfriend. She and Trixie have been together for almost two years now, but right now, they live in different cities. They’re college sweethearts, and Trixie is spending her last semester at a fashion internship in New York while Katya stays at school in Boston to finish up her studies in French Literature. They’re nearly four hours apart, and they both keep busy schedules. While seeing each other can be difficult, calling each other before bed is easy, like clockwork. Katya couldn’t imagine going to bed without it.

Katya settles in bed and calls Trixie. She picks up on the first ring.

“Hi babe,” Trixie answers brightly.

“Hey,” Katya opens. “How was your day?”

“It was alright,” Trixie starts, “work was a lot though. I didn’t even get home until after 6. This stupid client had me running all over Midtown matching fabric samples. I was ready to lose it.”

“You sound like you need to relax a little,” Katya offers with a chuckle.

“I _am_ relaxed,” Trixie asserts. “I had some wine earlier. I feel…good.” Katya smirks, deciding to test Trixie and see how far she can go.

“How good?” Katya asks. She hears Trixie inhale sharply.

“Like…good enough that if you were here, I’d probably be in your lap making out with you.” _That’s what I was getting at_ , Katya thinks to herself, eager to know that she and Trixie are on the same page.

“Tell me what you’re wearing,” Katya commands.

Trixie giggles. “That’s something a creepy old man would ask. You sound like a sugar daddy right now. Or a State Farm commercial.”

Katya laughs. “Please, I’m serious. Tell me.” _I want to picture you,_ she doesn’t say, but she’s thinking it. She wants to build a mental picture.

“A big black t-shirt and no pants. And… pink underwear, if that interests you.”

“It does,” Katya says immediately. She’s picturing her precious Trixie, drinking wine in bed in her pretty little pink thong underwear, her legs crossed and outstretched in front of her. The image in her head is so sweet and so tempting.

“Actually…” Trixie starts. She pauses for a second, and Katya can hear rustling sounds on the other end of the line. “Make that just a t-shirt.”

Katya licks her lips, adjusting the mental picture she’s creating of Trixie. “Hmm, someone’s in a good mood. Did I tell you that you could take those panties off?”

“No,” Trixie shoots back, “but I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Trix, you know how this goes. You play by my rules, princess. Even if I’m not there to keep you in line.”

Trixie pauses. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

“Good,” Katya affirms. “I want you to tell me what you’re craving the most right now. Tell me exactly what you need.”

Katya can hear Trixie exhale hard as she starts. “I just need to cum. _Hard._ I need to be full. I need something… _deeper._ Like, I need the biggest toy I have, and then some. I need _you_ to take care of me.”

Hearing Trixie say these words makes Katya drip. She’s never met a girl like Trixie, and she knows she never will again. The word _insatiable_ was created to describe Trixie Mattel. She’s sexy, bratty, and absolutely beautiful. Her sex drive is high and all she wants is to be dominated. She’s the starving bottom of Katya’s fantasies, only real.

“Think about last month when you came to visit me. And we used that purple strap-on. Remember?”

“Yes,” Trixie groans softly. It was a particularly good night for both of them – Katya had a new toy for them, one bigger than they had tried before. Katya was almost nervous for Trixie, but she took the toy like a champ, begging for more. The sex was unreasonably hot, and the night ended with Trixie on her hands and knees, banging every part of her body into the headboard, hair firmly gripped in Katya’s closed fist, crying out as Katya fucked her too many times to count. Even for a lesbian, there’s an animalistic itch that’s scratched by pounding into your lover like that. And by being pounded.

“Think about how good it felt to be stuffed full by my strap. How satisfying it felt to be rammed against the headboard. Just like you’re craving now.” Katya can hear a tiny mewl from Trixie on the other end of the line. 

“Kat... Katya? Can I touch myself?” Trixie’s voice is weak and barely present through the phone line.

“Yes,” Katya grins, “but you have to do it like I tell you.”

“I’ll behave,” she assures her.

“Good,” Katya says, “put me on speaker and lay the phone next to you. I want you to have both hands free.”

“Done,” Trixie affirms.

“Start slow. Touch your legs, your thighs, move up across your stomach. All those parts of you I miss so much.”

Trixie’s quiet, following orders, her soft, regulated breathing the only thing coming through the phone.

“Put one hand between your legs. No fingering yourself yet. Just rub your clit for a little while.”

“Can I use some lube to warm up?” Trixie requests.

“Can you say _please?_ ” She’s testing Trixie, seeing how far she’ll go to be obedient.

“ _Please,_ Katya, can I please use lube?” Her voice sounds soft and pleading, like she means it.

“Yes, princess. Are you using the cherry one you like?” Trixie is as girly as they come, and she’s taken a liking to the cherry-flavored lube that Katya bought her.

“Mmhmm.” Katya hears the bottle cap click open.

“Put some lube on your fingers and rub your clit. Start slow. Not too much pressure yet.” Katya waits and listens for Trixie’s response.

“My clit is swollen,” Trixie offers, barely starting to work her fingers around the outside of her delicate sex.

“Good,” Katya whispers, “warm yourself up a little more.” She waits, listening to Trixie’s breathing and giving her time to progress.

“Can I go lower?” she asks.

“Not yet, kitten,” Katya replies. “Wait until I tell you. Let it burn a little bit. It’s no fun getting what you want right away.” She can hear Trixie huff with annoyance on the other end of the line. It’s a pleasing noise to Katya. It’s proof of Trixie’s compliance – she’s so eager to follow Katya’s guidelines that she’ll be patient, even when it seems impossible. Katya waits for Trixie, imagining the sensation of warmed-up lube on Trixie’s tender skin.

“If you need to go lower, you can.” Katya can hear a soft little moan as Trixie’s fingers find her sensitive opening. She rubs the outside, not penetrating yet, just feeling how sensitive she’s become. Katya imagines that it’s her tongue gliding along Trixie’s soaking wet slit instead of a finger. What she wouldn’t give to taste her. Katya wants to reward Trixie for being so good, so obedient. She wants to give her more.

“Use the heel of your palm or the side of your hand. Add some pressure, just grind your clit into your hand. The friction feels good.”

Katya listens closely to the rustling of Trixie’s bedding. Trixie’s breath heaves gently as she bears down on the side of her hand. She can hear Trixie shifting in the bed, grinding her swollen clit as hard as she can into the sturdiness of her hand. She smirks.

“You’re filthy, princess. Are you wet?”

“Yes,” Trixie answers quickly in a small voice.

“Good. I know how wet you can get, angel.” The premise of phone sex is even hotter when it’s with your favorite person. It’s like a mental test for Katya, remembering the exact shades of pink that blossom between Trixie’s legs, imagining the smoothness of her skin, recalling her scent and her taste. She’s vividly picturing Trixie laid back and spread out, her hands between her legs, her eyes scrunched shut as pleasure courses through her body. It’s so far beyond sexy- there aren’t words that Katya knows to describe it.

“Do you promise you’re obeying me? You’re being a good girl?” Katya’s voice is more stern and commanding.

“I promise,” Trixie answers quickly.

“Good,” Katya replies, “we wouldn’t want you getting ahead of yourself.” She pauses, just listening to Trixie’s little moans as she works. Katya knows Trixie’s mewls aren’t from pleasure, necessarily. Not yet. They’re from the pain of holding back, the anticipation of what’s to come. Trixie’s being so _good_ for Katya, obeying everything she says.

“You can finger yourself. But only start with one finger,” Katya commands. She hears a tiny grunt on the other end of the line that proves Trixie’s compliance. Of course, she knows Trixie will need far more than a finger to get the job done. But she’s making her wait, building up her orgasm so it’ll be more gratifying once she gets there.

“Mmm,” Trixie hums softly. Katya listens closely to every tiny noise on the line, every static crackle as she imagines Trixie working her own pussy, leaning into the penetration she so desperately needs. Katya can hear the faintest _squish_ of slick cum against Trixie’s skin, the sound of her finger moving in and out of her.

“Add another finger,” Katya allows. Instantly, Katya hears a confirmation that Trixie has followed her orders. Trixie mewls at the sensation of another finger inside her, and she sets a steady rhythm to follow. Katya listens for a moment, lets Trixie drink up the feeling of penetration again after craving it for so long.

“Go a little faster. Circle your hips and push deeper.” Katya is laser-focused on remembering Trixie’s body and setting a pace to guide her. She’s picturing Trixie wiggling her hips, grinding down on her own fingers, pushing as deep as they’ll go. The mental image makes Katya tempted to touch herself, but she doesn’t. Right now, she’s focused on Trixie. She gives her some time, quiet on the other end as she listens to Trixie’s breathing. She hears Trixie’s mewls become sharper and more desperate as she penetrates herself. But Katya knows how greedy Trixie can be. She knows she needs more.

“Do you have that blue vibrator I gave you?” As a parting gift, Katya had given Trixie a few sex toys to keep her occupied while they were apart. Among them, she had given her a blue 6-inch multi-speed vibrator with a wide, rounded head.

“Yes,” Trixie affirms softly.

“Can you keep it together long enough to go find it?” Katya asks coyly.

“It’s next to my bed already,” Trixie responds with a sheepish giggle. Katya smirks, picturing the way Trixie has entertained herself with the toy on her nights alone. It brings her satisfaction to know that Trixie takes care of herself when Katya can’t.

“Good. I want you to get it. But don’t turn it on yet.” She waits for Trixie to find the toy.

“Tell me what next,” Trixie requests. Katya loves hearing how submissive she is, how _good_ , how eager to please.

“Just push the head in. Only an inch or so. Go slow, feel it.”

There’s a tiny wince and then an exhale on Trixie’s end of the line. Katya’s conjuring up images of Trixie laid back, eyes closed, hand clamped around the end of the vibrator.

“Circle the head around inside you. Push against the sides. Stretch yourself out.” Katya can feel a wave of wetness rush from her own slit as she imagines Trixie arching her back to accommodate the toy inside her. She hears a pointed breath from Trixie’s end of the phone. Katya knows Trixie wants more, _needs_ more. She decides that Trixie is ready for it – she’s been a good girl, after all.

“Push the vibrator in slowly. Hold all of it inside of you for a few seconds. Make yourself stretch. Can you take it, kitten? Can you handle all of it?”

“I can take it,” Trixie assures softly. She grunts as she pushes the entire length of the shaft into her slit. “I feel so full.”

“Does it feel good, princess?”

“Yes,” Trixie responds. Katya licks her lips.

“Mmm, good. I know you’ve been thinking about it all day, you filthy kitten. So greedy.”

“ _So greedy,_ ” Trixie affirms in a quiet voice, punctuated by a sharp _ohh_ at the end. Katya can visualize the toy slipping in and out of Trixie at a faster and faster pace, and she pretends that it’s her own hand guiding the toy. She listens as Trixie bears down on the dildo, breathing heavily into the phone.

“My legs are shaking,” Trixie admits quietly, “I need it. Please?”

“Please _what?_ ” Katya shoots back.

“Please, can I turn the vibration on?”

Katya smirks. “Turn it on. Put it on the highest speed.” Katya can hear the toy spring to life and Trixie cries out. Katya imagines Trixie arching her back as the vibrator pushes her closer to release. She listens to Trixie’s grunts that give her cues to the rhythm she’s setting.

“Can I… can I… _ohh_ \- ” Trixie can’t even get her question out – she’s too wrapped up in her own pleasure to seek Katya’s permission anymore. Katya knows this. She licks her lips.

“Take whatever pace you need. It’s up to you now, princess. I know you’ve been craving to get pounded. You can take yourself there.”

Katya’s phone buzzes and she sees that Trixie is inviting her to a FaceTime call. She smirks and presses the green button. The sight she’s met with is heavenly – Trixie’s phone is propped up on the nightstand with a clear view between her legs. She’s fucking the vibrator with a feverish intensity, breathing heavier each time she buries it in her gorgeous, swollen pussy. She’s meticulous with it, pulling the vibrator almost entirely out of her with each thrust before jamming it back inside.

“Keep going, kitten,” Katya instructs. “Just like that, until you can’t take it anymore.”

Trixie looks like she’s on the verge of tears as she thrusts the toy deep inside of her. Katya has no doubt that the toy’s size and strong vibrations are enough to satisfy Trixie, enough to make cum drip down her legs. She watches her lover intently, watches the muscles in her legs flexing to accommodate the vibrator inside her.

“I’m, I’m… _oh_ …” Trixie starts explaining, but Katya already knows. She knows Trixie’s body like the back of her hand, and she’s seen that wild look in her eyes before.

“Cum.” Katya says it like a directive, like an order to follow. Trixie is good at following orders. With a pathetic cry, Trixie is done in, doubling over, eyes squeezed shut, the vibrator buried deep inside her throbbing pussy. Her shaking knees come together as she’s pushed over the edge.

“So good, princess. You deserve it.” Katya watches as Trixie raises herself up to a kneeling position with her legs spread. The still-vibrating head sits partway inside of Trixie, resting at her entrance. She’s panting, trying hard to catch her breath and sort out all the waves of pleasure wracking her body.

“Turn it off,” Katya instructs, “but keep it inside of you. All the way inside.” Trixie turns the vibrator off and pushes it back into her swollen slit. Katya watches as Trixie’s cum squirts out, leaks down the sides of the vibrator, runs down her fingers and pools on the sheets under her. Jesus. What Katya wouldn’t do to lick up every drop, clean up the mess Trixie has made of herself.

Trixie moves the dildo in and out of herself, feeling the aftershocks and releasing the last bits of pressure built up in her gut. She moves slowly, but continues to bury the toy as deep as she can inside herself. After a few lazy thrusts, she pulls the toy out and comes to rest.

“I needed that,” Trixie admits after a moment. Katya chuckles.

“It looks like it,” Katya replies. “Holy fuck, I’m so lucky.” She watches Trixie clean herself up with tissues and put the toy back on the nightstand to clean later. She stacks up a few pillows and props herself up on them, laying on her stomach.

“I’m gonna kiss my pillow tonight and pretend it’s you,” Trixie admits with a heavy sigh. Katya laughs.

“Hey, no judgement. I might do the same.” She pauses. “I miss you.”

“I miss you terribly,” Trixie whispers, “and not just because of the sex. For all of it. I miss sleeping with you.” Katya smiles softly. That’s her girl, her soul, her angel.

“More than you know, Trix.” Katya smiles. “Get some sleep, okay princess?”

“You too. I love you, Katya.”

“I love you, Trix. To the moon and back.”

Katya pauses a moment before hanging up the phone and rolling over to sleep, no doubt in her mind that she’ll dream of Trixie.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tell me what you thought! I kinda love these characters and I may be bored enough to write something with multiple chapters... we shall see.


End file.
